Cam Horn's Private Party
by Chip-Nips
Summary: Rusty Venture is invited to a secret celebration by a man by the name of 'Cam Horn'. He expects to meet some ladies but instead finds something VERY different. Monarch/Dr. Venture. Dub-Con warning.
1. Chapter 1

"WHOOO-EE! Rusty's getting' lucky tonight!" Doc Venture waltzed around the kitchen, spun in a little circle and then plopped down onto one of the plastic chairs near the table.

"What d'ya mean?" Hatred untied his apron and placed two plates of bacon and eggs on the table. "Is somethin' happening?"

"I should say so!" The doctor crowed as he twirled his titanium spork between his bony fingers. "I got one of those electronic letters on my personal computer this morning inviting me to a secret party this evening! A SEXY party, Hatred!" Rusty's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Maybe I'll finally be able to get somebody other than Mr. Mano to clean out the ol' pipes this time, eh?." He brandished his right hand with a knowing smirk.

Hatred didn't know what to be more disgusted by: his boss's shameful butchering of the term 'e-mail' or the fact that he was just told about the same man's masturbation habits.

"Uuuuurrgghh…" Hatred groaned uneasily, "Are ya sure this is a good idear?" He raised a paw and scratched the back of his head beneath his Venture Industries issue safety helmet. "I mean, who sent ya the message?"

Rusty smiled and reached into the pocket of his speed suit and pulled out a folded piece of printer paper; the kind with the perforated edges and the little holes on the sides. He unfolded it deftly and cleared his throat.

"Dear Rusty Venture. You have been cordially invited to a private party at my estate on the evening of July the 24th…" The doctor stopped reading to wink at his bodyguard "That's tonight." Hatred groaned as Rusty continued.

"I cannot stress the privacy of this party and I would request that you bring no companions with you. Just come by your lonesome. Worry not, there will be plenty of companionship once you arrive." Rusty winked again and grinned. "This party shall be quite the carnival of debauchery, or as some might say, an 'orgy' of sorts. Please come equipped with any personal items you may need provided they will not cause mortal harm to those that they are used upon…yadda yadda yadda." Doc skimmed the rest of the letter down to the bottom. "Hope to see you there. Regards, Cam Horn."

"Who the horse pucky is Cam Horn?" Hatred was both confused and irritated by the doctor's cockiness this morning.

"I have no idea," Rusty replied, brushing the comment off, "But he says there's going to be a limo!" The doctor shook his fists in excitement. "Oh, Hatred what should I wear?"

The skinny man hopped up from his seat, nearly knocking his breakfast to the floor. "Should I do the taupe turtleneck and navy slacks or- OOOH! No, I think I'll go for something a little more…classic…." Rusty grinned mischievously.

"A-are ya sure you should be goin' to this thing, Doc?" Hatred inquired gingerly. "I-I mean ya don't even know the guy!"

"It's an ORGY, Hatred! AN ORGY!" The doctor flapped his arms wildly in indignation. "How often is a man of my age going to be invited to those sorts of things!"

"Uhhh…how old ARE ya, Doc?" Hatred asked.

"Forty-three, but that's besides the point. The point is, tonight I will actually be having SEX!" Rusty thrust his hands to the sky. "Oh! This is gonna be wonderful! I've got to go get ready!"

"But it's only ten in the mor-" Before Hatred could get the last of his sentence out, Rusty had vanished out the door. Moments later, two sleepy Hank and Deans wandered in.

"What was Dad so excited about?" Dean inquired, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, it was almost like Guiding Light was about to go back on the air or something…" Hank scoffed and then yawned.

Hatred shook his head. "No, boys. You're father's figured out he's going to have sex tonight…"

"Eeeeeew!


	2. Chapter 2

Rusty Venture was busily getting dressed for the big party that night. He had been invited to his first orgy and wanted to look his best.

The doctor tucked the tails of his off-white ecru shirt into the waistband of his chestnut slacks before fastening them with a large ovular brass buckle. He made sure that there were at least three buttons undone at the top and that his 70s-style italian collar was evenly spread out to the sides of his neck. The polyester fabric of the ensemble clung to his gangly frame like a koala to a tree and the slacks made his aging buttocks almost pop out in a little sphere above his thighs. This, to most people would be a very awkward-looking ensemble, but not to Rusty Venture, oh no. He had these pants tailored specially so that the women that would eye him could get a good view of what he was working with. The fabric didn't leave much to the imagination in the front either.

Rusty rummaged through his closet and pulled out a round hat box.

"Welcome back, old friend." He crooned as he plopped the ill-fitting hairpiece on top of his shiny dome. "We're gonna see some action tonight, aren't we?" The wig didn't answer, as wigs usually don't.

He stood in front of the full-length mirror and admired his reflection.

"Lookin' good, Rusty…" He teased as he thumbed the outline of his crotch. "Lookinnnng gooood…"

There was a honk outside and the doctor whirled around. He grabbed his wallet off the bureau along with a very sad looking packet of condoms and stuffed them in his pockets.

"I'm going out, Hatred! Don't wait up for me!"

He slipped on his maroon loafers and trotted out the door and down the path to exit the compound.

A long black limousine was waiting by the gate.

"Snazzzaaayyyy…" Rusty quipped as he opened the door and slid inside.

"Soooo…" The doctor tapped his fingers against the leather of the seats. "Shall we head off to Cam's place, or what?"

"Right away, Mr. Venture." The driver replied as he started the car. He had a very gruff voice, as if he smoked a lot of cigarettes in the past.

Rusty squinted but he couldn't make his face out too well in the dim light seeping through the limo's tinted windows (it was nighttime after all), but the man seemed to be young and attractive, with a full black beard.

'Pity the driver wasn't a woman,' Rusty mused as he leaned back in his seat. 'Maybe the two of them could have gotten this party started a bit early.' He licked his lips as he let his mind wander to images of boobies and botties and things of that nature.

After about 10 minutes or so, the limousine pulled up outside of an old and dusty stone building. Rusty peered out the window, confused.

"An abandoned warehouse? What gives? I thought these things were supposed to take place at huge mansions and estates and that sort of crap!"

"Mr. Horn doesn't want to dirty his belongings." The driver retorted. "He has moved the event to an outside venue for convenience."

Rusty scowled but exited the limo as the driver did the same.

"Right this way, Mr. Venture." The driver motioned for the scientist to follow him; a request to which Rusty gladly obliged.

As he followed the driver down the path to the warehouse, Rusty began to sweat. 'What if nobody was into him? What if he didn't get laid after all? What if his wig came loose? Nooo…cool it, Rust. You're a pro. You can do this.'

The doctor's grouchy expression slowly melted into a smug smile as the two men entered the building and the door shut behind them.

The warehouse was dark; not a single light shone out to brighten the room.

Rusty wandered forward, trying not to step over any boxes that might be lying around.

"What gives?" He whined. "Where is everybody?"

Suddenly there was a blinding flash as the overhead lights were turned on.

Rusty squinted in the brightness, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

"What the hell, man! What's going on?"

Before the scientist knew what hit him, he felt a blow to the back of his head and fell unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

A high-pitched and nasal voice rang in Rusty's ears.

"Is Doctor Venture ready to play yet?"

"Mmmfff…" Rusty grunted as he tried to make out his surroundings. Even with his glasses on, everything looked awfully blurry and…purple?

He felt a hand gently slapping at his cheeks.

"Oh wake up, for pete's sake!"

There was one final and hard slap and Rusty managed to gain consciousness, more or less.

"W-wha…where am I? OH MOTHER OF CRAP!"

Dr. Thaddeus 'Rusty' Venture found himself laying on a round purple mattress with his wrists bound above his head with an insulated cord. Not only that, but his wallet has been stolen and so had the condoms, not to mention his pants.

"Surprised?" The nasal voice came again as its owner stepped closer to the bed.

"Oh god, not YOU again!" Rusty groaned as the Monarch stood over him, wearing nothing but his tiny yellow and black speedos.

"YES, ! IT IS ME! THE MIGHTY MONARCH!" The Monarch crowed maliciously. "AND YOU! YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP!" He laughed maniacally and grinned an evil grin. "Thanks for your help, sweetie."

"Don't mention it…"

Dr. Girlfriend stepped into view, tugging at the hem of her 'Mrs. The Monarch' costume. She scratched her face and scowled. "Ugh…that freakin' thing itched like crazy. Why didn't you just get one of the henchmen to drive him?"

The Monarch rolled his eyes and glared at his wife. "We've been over this. This is a secret operation that none of the henchmen would even come close to understanding. Besides, this is for you, isn't it? Isn't it what you like, sweetie?" He tried to make his voice sweet, but there was still a tinge of impatience. "Anyway, how shall we get this started?"

The super-villain danced around the bed and sat down, straddling his Rusty's semi-exposed lower-half. The Monarch snorted as he surveyed his victim.

"What is this OUTFIT?" He taunted as he plucked at the oversized shirt collar. "You look like you should be on the cover of a Bee-Gees album or something! Jeez! And what - pfffffffggh - what is THIS?" The Monarch stifled his laughter as he pulled at the bad wig on Rusty's head. "I've heard of a mid-life crisis but this is ridiculous!" He pulled the hair-piece off and tossed it aside. "God, I didn't think anything could make you look like more of a pansy, but wow, that sure did it!" He cackled in Rusty's face. "How PATHETIC!"

"Are you just going to sit here and berate my fashion sense all night?" Rusty spat. "Or is there something you want? I need to get to a party and I would prefer it if we could get this stupid crap over quickly."

"A PARTY?" The Monarch guffawed, wiping a tear from his makeup-adorned eye. "Are you some sort of RETARD! THIS IS THE PARTY! Are you THAT stupid, Venture?" He put a palm to his forehead in disbelief. "Cam Horn! CAM HORN! It's an anagram for 'Monarch' for fuck's sake! GOD!" He rolled his eyes mockingly. "Not even your BODYGUARD could figure that out? WOW! No wonder this went so easily!"

The monarch tore his gaze from Venture beneath him. "Ya got the camera, honey?"

"Yeah, it's all set up." Dr. Girlfriend held up a small point-and-shoot and brandished it at her husband. "So are you still gonna do this crap?"

"OF COURSE I'M STILL GONNA DO IT! JEEZ!" The Monarch snapped. "This is what you wanted, right? We'll get started in a sec, just hold your damn horses!"

"Uhhh..EXCUSE ME!" Rusty shot from below. "What the crap is going on here! What are you guys doing to me anyway?" His voice was scathing and cynical, but there was an ever so slight hint of fear in those words.

The Monarch adjusted himself on top of the smaller scientist as he began fiddling with the buttons on Rusty's shirt. "Well, I was looking through our bookshelf the other day and I found a romance novel that snookums had been hiding from me. It was one of those man-on-man stories that girls seem to like so much so I asked her if she wanted me to fool around with another man for her enjoyment." He undid the last button and opened the shirt.

"Damn, I can't get this stupid thing off with your hands tied." He took his sharp fingernails and made little tears in the sides of the fabric until the shirt came free of his victim's bony torso. "That's better…anyway, she was a bit reluctant at first but we agreed that it would be fun to bring you into the mix. That way I could please my wife AND humiliate you at the same time!" The Monarch grinned childishly and threw up his hands. "Everybody wiiiins!" He sang before easing the doctor's legs apart.

"You sick asshole!" Rusty retorted. "You've done some crazy shit in the past, sure, but this is INSANE!" The fear was becoming more apparent in his voice now and he started fumbling with the bindings, but there was no give.

"Oh Rusty…" The Monarch crooned as he leaned closer to his victim, his ass now seated between Rusty's legs. "Is it? Is it really insane?" He reached out a long-fingered hand and grabbed the doctor's glasses from his nose. "GOD, you're such a dork! Look at these things! You look like fucking Urkel!" He waved the glasses around mockingly. He looked back at Rusty's face and crooned. "Awwww! You look just like how you did in your old cartoons. How sweeeeeeeet!" He pinched the smaller man's cheeks before lifting a leg and shoving a boot heel into the side of his face which resulted in a screechy grunt from his victim.

"AUGH! SHIT!"

The monarch turned to Dr. Girlfriend, standing near the bed and snickered. "You gettin' this honey?"

"Sure am!" His wife replied with a laugh as she snapped a picture. "Keep goin'! This is the kind of arching I can get into!"

The monarch smirked devilishly before turning back on the vulnerable Venture beneath him. He leaned in close to the skinny man's neck and hissed. "Shall we get this party started, Wusty?


	4. Chapter 4

Rusty's whole body tensed as the thought of what was about to happen hit him smack in the face. He was Rusty Venture, boy adventurer! He wasn't some sex toy to be used by couples who needed a coital 'boost'! This…this just wasn't RIGHT!

"Heeeeelp! This! This is rape, isn't it! Help me! I'm being raped by a man who think's he's a butterfly!"

The Monarch laughed as he placed his lips against the doctor's ear. "Nobody can hear youuuu…" He whispered in a sing-song voice. "You're in my cocoon now and I've given the henchmen the night off…You've got no chance, Venture." His sharp buck teeth raked against the shell of Rusty's ear. "Is this good, sweetie? Is this what you like?" He glanced at Dr. Girlfriend before running his long tongue up the side of Rusty's neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going…" The busty woman snapped some more pictures. "Just do whatever you're comfortable with, hun. I'll take care of the black mail."

"B-BLACKMAIL!" Rusty's voice was high-pitched and cracking as he felt the Monarch's sloppy kisses on his neck, down to his collarbone. "Why would you- AAAUGH!"

The Monarch had just placed his bony hands on the waistband of Rusty's shorts and had begun to tug them down.

"That's it, Venture. Scream all you want! Daddy's not coming to rescue you anymore."

He pulled harder and managed to get the scientist's boxer-briefs around his knees.

"PFAH!" The Monarch guffawed. "Y-you! YOU HAVE NO PUBES! AHAHAHA!"

He covered his face as he shook with laughter. "SWEETUMS!" He called out to Dr. Girlfriend. "ARE YOU GETTING THIS? HE HAS NO PUBES!"

The Lady Monarch rolled her eyes and stood with the camera as before.

"Can ya stop laughing at the poor guy? It's ruining the mood."

The Monarch managed to stifle his snickers and pull the underwear off the rest of the way.

"S-sorry…It's just so funny…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway…Not so 'big' now, are you Dr. Venture?" The villain put a little extra emphasis on the word big as he gazed on the doctor's member. "I can fix that…"

Rusty squirmed underneath the other man's weight as the Monarch lay on him and gently ran a finger along the underside of his penis, his long nails scraping the skin.

"How does it feel, Dr. Venture?" He asked, voice hushed and husky. "How does it feel to have another man touch you?"

He swirled a long finger around the head of Rusty's manhood before stroking it slightly.

Rusty wanted to get out of that purple room as soon as possible, but it didn't look like that could happen. His hands were tied up so he couldn't press the call button on his communicator watch and he had a full-grown man seated on top of his thighs. The insulated cord that bound his wrists was too thick to wriggle out of. If only it had been rope. If only!

"It feel goddamn a-awful is how it fff-feels…" Rusty stuttered angrily as the Monarch touched him. He had begun to get an erection in spite of himself and was now becoming thoroughly humiliated. "Could…could ya just cut it out a-already? I-I mean you have the b-blackmail. J-just let me go!"

The Monarch smirked and licked Rusty's cheek viciously. "Why would I stop, Rrrrusty?" He growled the name mockingly. "I'm doing this mostly for my lovely wife, after all!" He shot a wink at Dr. Girlfriend who smiled and snapped another picture. "This is for her benefit, not mine."

He began to rub his own erection through the striped speedos. "I figure I should probably get in on the action, too, since that's the case." He let out a short laugh. "I mean…she IS my wife, after all."

The Monarch tugged down on the waistband of his own underwear and his member sprung forth. It was quite larger than Rusty's less-than-impressive junk and that caused Rusty to squirm wildy.

"YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME WITH THAT THING! I SWEAR TO GOD! AAUUGH!"

As soon as the words left Rusty's lips, the Monarch pressed his hardened cock against the scientist's and began grinding his hips back and forth.

"Ooooh the sweet frrrrriction of another man's dick, eh Venture? Bet this is what you've always wanted. Even your father knew you were a sissy." He wrapped a hand around the two of their cocks and stroked up and down, wetting Rusty with his slippery precum. "Who knows, maybe you'll turn. Not that you'd need to, anyway. I mean, the way you DRESSED tonight was gayer than this, and you're rubbing yourself against a guy's junk!"

Rusty screwed up his face as he felt the slimy cock against his own. All he could do was be quiet until this horror was finally over.

"Just be glad I'm not fucking your face, Venture. This isn't so bad…" The Monarch huffed as he nipped at his pale victim's neck again. "Oh…wait…Hmm…Why am I NOT fucking your face? Hahaha!"

The tall villain released the dicks in his hand and raised himself onto his knees. He moved up so that he was standing over Rusty's chest. Rusty clamped his mouth shut. Determined to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

The Monarch stroked his throbbing dick as he positioned himself in front of the smaller scientist's face. "Come on! Here comes the plaaaane!" He mocked as he squeezed Rusty's cheeks. He pressed his cock against the man's face and rubbed it around. "Or would you rather I finger you like a girl?" He held up a long-fingered hand and made a lewd motion with it.

With that thought in mind, Rusty reluctantly allowed his mouth to be pried open. The Monarch promptly thrust his cock inside and began to thrust slowly. The villain shivered and grinned. "He's almost as good as you, dear….aren't you sweetie?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and malice as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Rusty was almost gagging as the Monarch fucked his mouth with vigor similar to that of a jackhammer. He tried biting down, but his oppressor was moving so fast that he couldn't get a good grip. Drool leaked out of the sides of his mouth and ran down his chin.

The Monarch let out a groan as Rusty's teeth gently raked the skin of his cock.

"WOW, you're a little slut, aren't you Rusty!" He gave an extra hard thrust, causing the doctor to cough and splutter. "I bet Sampson LOVED that!"

That hit Rusty HARD. He and Brock never had anything more than a platonic relationship and that asshole knew it. Rusty cried out in anger with the Monarch's dick still in his mouth, but all this did was cause little vibrations to run along its shaft.

"OOOHHH RRRUSTY!" The Monarch crowed as he placed a hand on the doctor's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you… something could HAPPEN! Now come on, be a good boy and finish daddy off, huh?"

This was the most humiliating situation in his life, even worse than the time he peed his pants during his first kidnapping. Rusty just let his body fall limp and allowed his arch nemesis to pump his cock between his lips. The Monarch was right. The wasn't any use resisting anymore.

"That's right…" The Monarch panted. "Almost there….you're gonna LOVE this part."

The villain's muscles tensed as he arched his back, driving his cock down Rusty's throat as he ejaculated. He pulled out and watched the hot cum dribble out of the scientist's mouth.

"Oh look at you…" He crooned as he sat back down between Rusty's legs. "Such bad manners. Didn't daddy ever tell you to wipe your mouth?"

There was a series of flashes as Dr. Girlfriend snapped picture after picture. The Monarch smirked, glad that she was enjoying this.

He got down on all fours in front of Rusty, who's mouth was still sticky with ejaculate. "Now now now…what to do next…" The Monarch made a pensive face as his words dripped with sarcasm. He tapped his chin with a long finger before perking up cartoonishly. "I've got it! How about this?" He reached a hand back and pressed it against Rusty's anus.

"AAAAAUGGHH! HATRED! HELP!" Rusty screamed as he started to flail again, his legs still pinned beneath his nemesis's weight


	5. Chapter 5

As he wiggled and thrashed, his communicator watch banged against the knot that bound his hands. As luck would have it, the all the banging managed to trigger the 'call' button and soon a familiar gruff voice answered.

"Doc, Doc! You doin' alright? How's the party goin'?"

"THERE WAS NO PARTY!" Rusty screamed. "THE MONARCH IS TRYING TO PUT STUFF IN MY BUH-HU-HUUUUTT!"

"AW CRAP!" The Monarch spat. "HIS FUCKING WATCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE IT OFF OF HIM!"

"I-I THOUGHT HE COULDN'T USE IT IF WE HAD HIM TIED UP LIKE THAT!"

"WELL NEXT TIME, DON'T THINK!"

The villainous couple quarreled as Rusty wailed up to his watch.

"JUST COME SAVE ME!"

"Hold on, I've got your coordinates. Sit tight and I'll be there in a jiff!"

Rusty sat in the kitchen. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and grasped a cup of chamomile in his hands.

"Ya coin' alright there, Rust?" Hatred asked, voice full of concern. "Show me where the man touched you."

Rusty didn't have enough brain cells together right now to realize how ironic it was that Sgt. Hatred, ex child-molester, was asking where somebody got touched.

"HE PUT HIS THING IN MY MOUTH, HATRED! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL!"

"Put a thing in your mouth? Well that sounds like fun!"

The lilting voice of Shore Leave wafted through the doorway as he trotted in.

"I've got the memory-wiper all ship-shape if you still wanna do this thing."

"Thanks, Shore Leave." Hatred replied with relief. "Let's go do this, alright Mr. Adventurer?"

Rusty just nodded as the mug shook in his hands.

This was NOT an adventure that Rusty would want to re-visit ever again


End file.
